youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
OBKEMRJYMNUXE23EKE
(0:43.9) -Turn that noise off! (0:45.8) (0:55.0) -I thought I told you to turn that thing off. (0:57.1) It is too late and it’s too loud. (0:59.3) -But dad, this is the best part! (1:01.2) (1:02.2) -You are wasting your time with this garbage. Now, go to bed! (1:06.1) (1:11.6) -Ok. (1:12.7) (1:34.1) -Eat this. (1:35.1) (1:44.3) -I’m afraid your father is going to be very upset when he gets back. (1:48.2) (2:41.0) I took my baby on a saturday bang (2:44.3) (2:45.1) Boy is that girl with you Yes we're one and the same (2:48.4) Now I believe in miracles (2:50.7) And a miracle has happened tonight (2:53.8) (2:55.0) But if you're thinkin' about my baby (2:59.1) It don't matter if you're black or white (3:02.0) (3:26.9) They print my message in the saturday sun (3:30.1) (3:31.2) I had to tell them I ain't second to none (3:34.3) (3:34.7) And I told about equality (3:36.5) And it's true either you're wrong or you're right (3:39.6) (3:41.1) But if you're thinkin' about my baby (3:44.9) It don't matter if you're black or white (3:47.9) (4:21.0) I’m tired of this devil (4:22.5) (4:23.0) I’m tired of this stuff (4:24.4) (4:25.1) I’m tired of this business (4:26.8) So when the going gets rough (4:28.6) (4:29.2) I ain't scared of your brother (4:30.8) (4:31.2) I ain't scared of no sheets (4:32.9) (4:33.3) I ain't scared of nobody (4:35.0) Girl, when the goin' gets mean (4:37.1) (4:39.5) Protection for gangs, clubs, and nations (4:42.1) Causing grief in human relations (4:43.8) It's a turf war on a global scale (4:46.0) I'd rather hear both sides of the tale (4:47.7) See, it's not about races (4:49.3) just places, faces (4:51.0) Where your blood comes from Is where your space is (4:53.0) I've seen the bright get duller (4:54.1) I'm not gonna spend my life being a color (4:56.1) Don't tell me you agree with me (4:57.9) When I saw you kicking dirt in my eye (5:00.9) (5:02.9) But if you're thinkin' about my baby (5:06.3) It don't matter if you're black or white (5:09.4) (5:11.6) I said if you're thinkin' of being my baby (5:14.7) It don't matter if you're black or white (5:17.8) (5:20.1) I said if you're thinkin' of being my brother It don't matter if you're black or white (5:26.0) (5:27.2) Alright (5:28.5) (5:29.4) It's black, (5:30.5) it's white (5:31.6) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, it's white (5:35.4) (5:37.6) It's black, (5:38.6) it's white (5:39.6) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (5:42.9) (5:44.1) Alright. (5:45.2) (5:46.0) It's black, (5:47.1) it's white (5:48.1) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (5:51.4) it's white (5:52.1) (5:54.3) It's black, (5:55.6) it's white (5:56.4) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (5:59.5) (6:00.7) Alright (6:01.6) (6:02.8) It's black (6:03.6) (6:04.0) It's white (6:04.8) (6:05.0) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (6:07.6) (6:07.9) it's white (6:08.9) (6:11.2) It's black, it's white (6:13.2) It's tough for you to get by Yeah, yeah, yeah It's black, (6:16.3) it's white (6:17.3) (6:18.6) -Cut! (6:19.2) (6:19.7) -That was perfect. (6:20.7) -How d’you do that? (6:21.8)